Kanda
by Cold-Sesshy
Summary: Serie de drabbles y oneshots con Kanda como protagonista,sus puntos de vista,sentimientos y disgustos. Yullen principalmente .
1. Nombre

Aqui estoy de vuelta con mis historias, para los que ya me conocen, espero me acepten de nuevo y para los que no ¿pues para que me conoscan! XD, prometí que contribuiria al mundo del Yullen y lo hare(poco a poco)...aunque en este primer drabble no hay mucho de eso, en fin, aqui se los dejo ojala les guste.

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de DGM no me pertenecen aunque...se vale soñar no?_**

* * *

**1. Nombre**

Pocas son las personas que osan decir mi nombre.

Todos conocen perfectamente que es un privilegio que no concedo a _nadie._

La mayoría supone que las familiaridades me desagradan (más errados no podrían estar); Sin embargo, dudo que siquiera imaginen la verdadera razón de mi odio desmedido hacia esa simple acción.

Es curioso como un simple desliz de los labios es capaz de traerme de vuelta los recuerdos de un pasado **sombrío**….Tantos rostros, tantas lágrimas amargas, tan terribles memorias. Es como un frustrante chirrido, una mancha que me hace perder el control, la furia me invade y surge en mí, el ferviente deseo de la palabra "_destrucción_", y claro, pobre de aquel que fuese el causante de mi pena.

Sólo hay en este mundo una única persona que se empeña en torturarme, ignorante tal vez, del perjuicio que me ocasiona.

"¡_Yuu-chan_!" me repite una y otra vez, mientras que Allen, con el ceño fruncido, lo observa notablemente preocupado. Siento como poco a poco mi autodominio comienza a atrofiarse, me quedo trémulo, apretando mi espada con cólera; Entonces, colocas tu mano firme sobre mi hombro, me sonríes, apaciguas mi alma.

"_Tranquilo, Kanda_"-me dices, y el Bookman aprovecha el momento para huir-"_Te prometo que convenceré a Lavi para que deje de llamarte así_"

Me quedo helado, confundido, te observo y vuelves a sonreírme, me das unas cuantas palmadas, y después, te vas.

Que ciego he sido, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, no me lo imaginaba, pero tú….

**Lo sabías.**

"_Kanda_"

Suena bien en tus labios.

Quizás, después de todo, dejaré que tú seas el primero, dejare, me llames:

"_**Yuu**_"

* * *

Ese fue el primero de varios drabbles que pienso publicar mientras hago tiempito para escribir un fic más largo que tengo en mente, pero de nuevo vuelvo a tener un problema parecido a mi fic anterior (los que lo leyeron saben a que me refiero) estoy indesisa entre hacer Laven o Yullen, y es que he visto un gran aumento de Yullen ultimamente, que me da en que pensar...mmm ¡En fin! esto no viene ni al caso, talvez solo conversaba un poco conmigo misma jeje ññu, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente (dejen reviews para saber si les gusta)

¡Ja ne!


	2. Mío

Muchas gracias a las personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un review, muy lijdo de su parte n.n gracias a:  
**SeikaDragon, NIKONIKO-CHAN, Kyurengo ,Kyoko Himura y Kini-Ainotsuki**  
Pasemos al siguiente...

* * *

**2. Mío**

Tomó a Allen por el cuello de la camisa y lo azotó con rudeza contra la pared. Estancó sus fieros ojos petróleo en las pupilas del peliblanco mientras que este apretaba con fuerza las manos de Kanda para no ser asfixiado.

-Kanda...-jadeó-¿Por qué...?

-¡Cállate!-lo interrumpió con un grito ensañado. Allen trató de enfocar al pelinegro, pero su vista comenzaba poco a poco a ensombrecerse, aún así, buscó la forma de luchar contra esa oscuridad y seguir consiente.

Yuu apretó los puños y presionó más a Allen. Sus ojos parecieron encenderse de nuevo, sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de cólera.

-¿Qué _hacían _ustedes dos?-preguntó con voz áspera.

-No sé de que…

-**¡Responde!-** exigió, fulminándolo con sus ojos negros.

-Enserio, Kanda, ¡no sé de que me hablas!…-contestó, bastante atemorizado.

-Anoche, el idiota y tú, estuvieron juntos-enunció amargamente, y después, alzó la voz-Exijo saber ¿¡Qué rayos estuvieron haciendo?!

-¡¿Qué!?Como lo sabes?!-se asombró el muchacho, deduciendo que evidentemente "_el idiota_" se trataba de Lavi- Además, ¡eso no es asunto tuyo!

-Sí, lo es.-replicó, dejando caer al chico.

-Que no.-rebatió, tomando grandes bocanadas de oxígeno.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡¡Que no maldita sea!!-explotó- Pero si con eso me dejas en paz, te lo diré entonces.

-Perfecto.

-Lavi me estuvo insistiendo toda la semana que "como grandes amigos que somos" debíamos tener, al menos, una pijamada ¡y eso fue lo que tuvimos!, ¡¡es todo!!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Kanda con sus cabellos cubriéndoles los ojos, y Allen esperando alguna muestra de vida por parte de él.

-¿Durmieron en la misma cama?-cuestionó de repente. Allen se ruborizó.

-¡¿Pero que tipo de preguntas son esas!? ¡Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo!

-Y yo también te dije, que si lo es.

-¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?!-gruñó indignado.

-Porque tu eres _mío_, y **no** me gusta compartirte con _nadie_

Enseguida Yuu lo aprisionó en sus brazos posesivamente, hundió su rostro en su cuello y lo acercó más a él.

Allen aspiró su aroma, cerró los ojos, y con tranquilidad, sonrió.

-Baka…-dijo bajito-no tienes de que preocuparte porque…. porque yo seré** tuyo**, desde ahora.

* * *

Nyaaa aqui quedó el segundo, en mi opinion creo que quedó bastante raro...ya veremos X3

**Reviews?**


	3. Te odio

**Hola de nuevo, de repente me vino la inspiracion ,asi que volvi a escribir, agradezco enormemente otra vez sus hermosos reviews, gracias a:  
"Kyurengo ,Riznao y Kini-Ainotsuki."  
**

**_

* * *

_****3. Te odio**

Fue poco tiempo atrás cuando me percate de mis sentimientos hacia el enano, por supuesto, gracias a mi gran orgullo que siempre esta de por medio, me empeñe impetuosamente a no reconocerlo; Sin embargo, al pasar de los días, lo único que lograba era pensar cada vez más y más en aquel garbanzo.

Imágenes de su figura parecían navegar en mi mente, girando y girando…. hasta tal punto de que lo único que cabía en mi cabeza, era él.

Esos días fueron de los más funestos para mi persona, no podía comer, no podía dormir, ni siquiera podía parpadear porque todo me llevaba a una sola y única persona:

**Allen Walker.**

Así pues, contrariado por mi orgullo, decidí por fin declararle mi sentir.

La primera vez que intente decírselo fue una mañana de otoño, hacía algo de viento afuera y varias hojas estaban cayendo.

Busque a Allen por toda la orden: comedores, baños, biblioteca, jardín, etc. Lo vislumbre parado en uno de los corredores más desolados, y, asombrado por la profundidad con la que sus ojos azules miraban con ensoñación las hojas danzantes, me acerque, sigiloso, nervioso, pensando en las palabras indicadas….

Repentinamente volteó a verme, retrocedí.

**¿Qué poder tan fuerte tenía aquel niño sobre mi, si con sólo una mirada era capaz de dejarme sin aliento?**

Allen arqueó una ceja, esperando que le dijera algo.

Silencio.

Mis labios se movieron torpemente tratando de emitir algún sonido, más nada, no sucedía nada.

-¿Sucedió algo, Kanda?-me preguntó, un poco inquieto.

Lo miré ¿Cómo decirle…..?

Un malestar en el cuello de mi estómago comenzó a extenderse hasta formar un nudo en mi garganta.

"_Aquí_"-quise gritarle mientras señalaba mi corazón-"_tengo incrustados los sentimientos que me llevan hacia ti_".

No pude.

-¿Estas bien? –reiteró acercándose un poco. Lo fulmine con mis ojos sin querer y comencé a alejarme. Él me detuvo de un brazo

-Kanda…-murmuró. Me solté bruscamente y volví a fulminarlo.

Es que Allen no podía entenderlo, no lo sabía, era imposible que comprendiera que….Me volvía _loco_….Su cabello, sus ojos, su aroma, su piel…

Tener que verlo cada día, vivir con el temor de su rechazo, y el dolor de conocer que su corazón le pertenece a alguien más o simplemente, que le aterrorice la idea de que otro chico le quiera.

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, Moyashi!?-repliqué. Allen negó.

-¿Qué se supone que es lo que tengo que entender?

La tensión subió, las palabras se atiborraban cada vez con mayor fuerza en mi garganta, golpeando, empujando, desesperadas por darse a conocer….

-Que yo te…que yo…

Y en ese último momento, no pude decir lo que anhelaba….

-¡¡Que **te odio** maldita sea!!

Después de admitir eso, me aleje dando zancadas. No quise mirar de vuelta al garbanzo.

Y ese fue el primer intento….

Las siguientes veces no variaron mucho: El enano y yo solos en cualquier lugar, yo intentando decírselo, él sin comprender, y al final, yo echándolo a perder, murmurando o gritando audiblemente un "_Te odio_".

-Sí, definitivamente esas confesiones de profundo rencor lo habrán vuelto loco de amor hacia mí.-admito con amargura.

Tocan la puerta, me apresuro a abrir, notablemente desganado. Allen se encuentra en el marco de la puerta mirándome, me sorprende su visita, mas no lo demuestro.

-¿Moyashi? ¿Qué quieres?

-Kanda, creo que necesitamos hablar.-dice y entra sin ser invitado. Cierro la puerta débilmente y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Y bien?-vuelvo a cuestionarlo, con los brazos cruzados.

-Que tienes conmigo, últimamente estas muy extraño, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

Eludo sus ojos, me asusta que sea capas de ver a través de mí. Nunca me ha gustado ser tan…._Transparente_.

La verdad comienza a surgir, no puedo controlar mis instintos.

Te aprisiono contra la pared, no te toco, mas te observo casi suplicante.

-¿K-kanda?-te sonrojas.

-Lo que sucede es que…

Nuevamente no llego a decirlo, nos quedamos estancados, perdidos en las orbes de ambos.

-**Te odio**-murmuro finalmente. Tus ojos se clavan en mí, lo sé, estás desconcertado. Te suelto, no te mueves.

-Kanda…-me llamas. Me giro para contemplarte. Tú me atrapas y me besas.

Nos _besamos_.

Me sueltas, respiras y me sonríes.

-Yo también **te odio** Kanda Yuu.-expresas, mientras se te escapa una carcajada y te atisbo sin comprender.

-Cuando Kanda Yuu dice que **te odia** tantas veces de esa forma, sólo puede significar que **te ama**

-Es verdad-confieso, un tanto avergonzado.

Y entonces, volvemos a besarnos.

* * *

**Y este fue el tercero, espero les halla gustado más que anterior, la verdad pensaba escribirlo de otra manera, pero asi es como me surgió.  
HUGS & KISSES **

reviews?


	4. Complejo

**Ya volví, esta vez con un one-shot (me supongo yo por que es demasiado largo para ser un drabble y aparte no hay continuacion),antes que nada una pequeña explicación, los drabbles y one-shot que aqui expongo son historias únicas, osea no tienen seguimiento o continuacion a menos que yo lo indique (cosa que no ha pasado). Sólo hago estas aclaraciones para evitar confusiones D**  
**Ahora, pasare a los agradecimientos a la gente cutie que me dejo reviews x. arigatoooou:  
WolfgirlValentine ,Kaguya-hime Shiro , Hikari Rahel ,NIKONIKO-CHAN, Kyurengo , Yami RosenkreuZ, xSouseisekix y Kini-Ainotsuki (perdon si me tarde) xd**

**4. Complejo**

Sentado en el extravagante sillón rojo, cerca de escritorio desordenado del supervisor, Kanda Yuu esperaba con impaciencia la aparición del susodicho, quien no se dignaba a mostrarse, muy a pesar de haber sido él quien se atrevió a citarlo. Viró su cabeza hacia la puerta expectante, más sus deseos simplemente no se vieron satisfechos, pudo concluir finalmente, que el imbécil sólo se empeñaba en hacerle perder el tiempo (¿Cosa rara?).

Suspiró exasperado. No tenía sentido enojarse ahora por eso, mejor guardarse su furia para cuando se apareciera el científico ese. Cerró los ojos intentando meditar un poco y sin darse cuenta su mente comenzó a divagar en varios aspectos de su vida: Que mugen esto, que su cabello aquello, el soba…. Así estuvo un buen rato o almenos hasta que su interés se detuviera en un pequeño recuerdo….

Siempre, en todo el tiempo en el que estuvo en la orden, los miembros de la misma le otorgaban el mismo calificativo: "**Complejo**"

Así pues, cada vez que alguien preguntaba: _"¿Y que opinas de Kanda Yuu?"_ era seguro que la persona respondería: _"Hmn…demasiado complejo"_

Soltó su característico "_che_" frunciendo el ceño. ¿Complicado él? .Mayor estupidez no había escuchado(a excepción de la palabra "Lavi"). ¿Qué podía tener él de complicado?, muy al contrario, se consideraba una persona bastante simple y tenía argumentos suficientes como para fundamentarlo:

**Primero y ****último**: Son tantas cosas las que le disgustan y tan pocas las que le gustan que es relativamente sencillo complacerlo.

Fin.

¡Y tan sencillo como eso! , ni tres pasos necesitó para explicarlo, es mas, hasta sería capaz de mencionar las cosas que le agradan para dejarlo aún mas claro:

**1**.El Soba  
**2**.El Silencio (solo o acompañado)  
**3.**Mugen  
**4.**El jabón (o limpieza pues.)  
**5.**El té (sin azúcar)  
**6.**Su cabellera.  
**7.**Su nombre de pila (que es tan importante que no puede ser mencionado por cualquier pelado)

Mientras que nadie se atreviera a profanar aquellos 7 asuntos casi sagrados para su persona, todo estaría en orden, **PERO**, aquel desalmado que osase "_mancha_r" indecentemente esos, por llamarlos de alguna forma,"_principios_", será masacrado cruelmente bajo el filo de su espada.

-¡¡Kanda-kuuuun!! ¿Estas ahí Kanda-kuuuun?-canturreó el supervisor, acabando de acomodarse en su escritorio y tras advertir la ensoñación del exorcista.

-¡¡Que carajo quieres!!-gruñó el japonés con evidente fastidio.

Todavía de que llegaba tarde, osaba perturbarlo en sus reflexiones ¡Valla sujeto!

-Bien, bien, bien, ya que te tengo de vuelta-sonrió, enfureciendo mas al pelinegro- Voy a hablarte de tu siguiente misión.

-"_Ya era hora_"-pensó Yuu mientras se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Pero antes…-objetó Komui apretando un pequeño botón.-Lenalee, ¿podrías traerle un poco de café a tu adorado hermano?, gracias.

Komui se recargó en su silla fantaseando con el dulce olor del café humeante que pronto tendría la dicha de saborear. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado. Ya podía sentir la calidez de aquel líquido revitalizador deslizándose dentro de su boca, y la mejor parte era, sin duda, que esa felicidad le seria preparada por las frágiles pero hábiles manos de su querida, Lenalee.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua varias veces en un intento desesperado por captar la atención del científico; sin embargo, el hombre parecía tan metido en sus fantasías que ni de su presencia se acordaba. Ya iba empezar a gritarle cuando….

-¡¡Yuu-chan!!-el mencionado se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca de dolor-¡¡Yuu-chan!!-repitió el pelirrojo agitando su brazo con vehemencia.- ¿No es genial? ¡Parece que va tocarnos una misión juntos!

El rostro de Kanda palideció. ¿Por qué de todos los exorcistas que hay disponibles en la orden, tenían que asignarle a aquel que era capaz de romper todos sus "_principios_" en menos de cinco minutos?

Si Yuu fuera un chico sentimental, seguramente para esos momentos ya se hubiera echado a llorar. Por suerte, no lo era.

-¿Qué te pasa Yuu? ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Te sientes mal? Estas temblando.

-¡¡Cierra el pico de una maldita vez!!-explotó con la mera intención de asesinar al chico frente a él.

-¡Que cruel eres conmigo Yuu!-exclamó con fingida tristeza- Yo que siempre he tratado de llevarme lo mejor posible contigo, y tú…y tú…-Kanda se pasó la mano por la cara, hastiado.

-Si de verdad quieres llevarte bien conmigo, sólo hay una cosa que puedes hacer, y esa es……¡¡Alejarte completamente de mi!!

-Pero Yuu...

-¡¡Deja de decir mi nombre…!! –amenazó sosteniendo la empuñadura de su mugen.

-o si no que….**Yuu**.

-¡¡Suficiente!! ¡¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!!-anunció desenvainando su katana.

-¡¡uwaaaa!! ¡No!, ¡espera Yuu!

-**¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!!**

Entonces Lavi supo…. que ese era su final.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Minutos después Lenalee hizo su aparición junto con Allen, ambos trayendo consigo unas cuantas tazas de café.

-Nii-san aquí traigo el…¿ca..fé?

La muchacha guardó silencio y buscó en los ojos de Allen la misma sorpresa que los suyos albergaban.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó a su hermano, quien todavía parecía soñar con café, ya que no paraba de cantar: _"Sí, sí, sí, café, café, café, Lena, Lena, Lenaaaaa, café, café, café…. "_

-Nii-san….-enunció la muchacha, que al igual que Allen, le resbalaban unas cuantas gotitas de sudor.

Allen avanzó unos pasos por entre todo el desorden y casi tropieza con un bulto que había en el piso. El bulto se retorció ligeramente después de emitir un sonoro "_auch_". Allen dio un brinco asustado.

-¿Lavi, eres tú?-se agachó y lo giró delicadamente.-¡¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

-¿¡Qué pasa Allen-kun!?

-L-lavi, ¡¡Su cara!! ¡¡Su cara!! OIIIouUu

-Vamos, no puede estar tan mal-trató de tranquilizarlo-Veamos….¡¡OH POR DIOS QUE RAYOS ES ESOO!!

-¡¡Con un demonio podrían callarse ya!!-se quejó Kanda, sentado nuevamente en el sillón rojo y de muy mal humor.

-Bueno, creo que la presencia de Kanda lo explica todo-murmuró Allen a Lenalee.

-¡¡Que insinúas, Moyashi!!-replicó el espadachín

-"_¡Gyaaaa me escuchó XO!" _¡Nada, nada!-se apresuró a decir.

-Che.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Su siguiente misión será en Polonia, más específicamente, en su capital "Varsovia".-informó el supervisor, una vez que se restauró el orden en la sala.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Lavi, vendado de cara a pies.

-Les daría más información, pero ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Kanda enseguida volteó a ver al pelirrojo con enfado. Lavi tembló.

-Ya, ya, Kanda-lo tranquilizó Lenalee ofreciéndole una taza de café.

-No lo quiero-respondió tajantemente.

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee?! –Chilló Komui-¿¡Cómo te atreves a rechazar el amable ofrecimiento que mi **cutiehermosibaby**Lenalee hizo para tiii!?

-No me gusta el café.

-¡LO VES!, eres bien **complejo** Yuu-se atrevió a decir el Bookman. Allen le echo una mirada recriminatoria "¿_Acaso quería que lo mataran o que_?"

-Che, tonterías.

-¡¡Pero es la verdad!!-insistió-¡no se puede ni hablar contigo!

-Creo que tienes un poco de razón…._esta vez_-secundó Lenalee. Komui, simplemente, asintió.

Entonces así era como todos le veían, un amargado con el que no se podía ni hablar. ¡Pues mejor!, ni que le importara, seguro que ya no lo molestaban tanto…..pero…..¿por que se sentía tan….vacío?

-Yo opino todo lo contrario-declaró Allen, y enseguida se ganó todas las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros.

-¡Pero que locuras dices, Allen!-exclamó Lavi, aguantándose una carcajada.

-¡Pero es cierto! –Kanda, en silencio, lo observaba detenidamente-Miren, les explicare: son tantas cosas las que le disgustan y tan pocas las que le gustan que es relativamente sencillo complacerlo si procuramos no "tocar" aquellos asuntos importantes para él.

Yuu casi se cae de su asiento.

-"_¿Cómo lo?..."_

Allen sintió un poco tenso el aire, todos lo miraban, se sentía nervioso. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

-¡¡Woooooooo!!-manifestaron la mayoría.- ¡Que inteligente eres, Allen-kun!-lo alabó Lenalee.

-Nunca imagine que fueras capaz de razonar de esa forma-comentó Lavi.

-Impresionante Allen-kun –el chico se sonrojó- pero fuera de esto será mejor que se vallan marchando de una vez, la inocencia no nos estará esperando por siempre ¿verdad?, andando.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos (Lenalee y Allen no porque ya estaban de pie). Komui y Lenalee ayudaron al Bookman, pues le costaba mucho trabajo moverse con todos los vendajes, y lo empujaron hacia la puerta, Allen iba tras ellos pero recordó algo y regreso a donde Kanda.

-Eh… ¿Kanda?

-¿Qué quieres, Moyashi?

Allen hizo un puchero y enseguida respondió:

-¡Es Allen!

-Como sea…

-Ten…-le extendió un vaso de porcelana con un cálido líquido en su interior.-es Té, sin azúcar, como te gusta.

Kanda se quedó aturdido observando el objeto extendido frente a él. ¿Desde cuando el _enano_ lo conocía tanto?

-¿Vas a tomarlo o no?

-Che, solo cállate y dámelo-Allen sonrió.

-¡Allen-kun! Creo que Lavi esta demasiado incapacitado para la misión ¿podrías ayudarnos a llevarlo a la enfermería?

-¡Claro, ahora voy!-contestó y después se dirigió a Kanda- Parece que nos va a tocar hacer esta misión solos.

-¡Mejor!-respondió, Allen se ruborizó. Yuu, al notarlo, avergonzado, quiso rectificar-es que con ese imbécil con nosotros….nos hubiéramos retrazado y….

-Esta bien Kanda yo entiendo. ¡No vemos abajo!-se despidió y se fue.

-Baka, no creas que con lo que dijiste ya me conoces completamente-murmuró. Cerró los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Talvez yo si sea un poco **complejo** después de todo.

Al menos estaba feliz de no tener que darle tantas explicaciones, como mínimo, a una persona.

* * *

Y** ese fue el ¡¡number four!! un poco loco y creo que largo tambien XD pero es que es divertido hacer repelar a Kanda , sentí un poco de lastima por Lavi X3  
Bueno Hugs & Kissses**

**Reviews?**


	5. Pensamientos

**Holas de nuevo!! esta vez les traigo un drabble. Como parece que seguire fuera durante otra semana mas decidi que cada vez que tenga la oportunidad de usar una computadora escribire ,probablemente, un nuevo capitulo del fic.  
****Agradezco de nueva cuenta todos los reviews (que me animan bastante y me divierte mucho leerlos ):****  
Kimi to Deatte Kara ,Kaguya-hime Shiro , Hikari Rahel ,NIKONIKO-CHAN, Kyurengo , Muffin-cake ,Riznao, xSouseisekix y Kini-Ainotsuki  
...Es que de veras me mataaaaaaaaaaaaan de risa XD...  


* * *

****5. Pensamientos**

Cuando Kanda conoció a Allen lo primero que **pensó** fue:

"_Es un idiota"_

Durante su segunda misión, al tratarlo más, se dio cuenta de algo:

"_Parece un garbanzo"_

Finalmente, al pasar el tiempo, al convivir y trabajar juntos su **pensamiento **se transformo bastante:

"_¡Maldición!, me gustan los garbanzos idiotas"__  
_

Y fue cuando Kanda decidió que dejaría de **pensar tanto**.

* * *

**Sencillito pero bonito (o eso creo yo XD) ojala os halla gustado lol.**

**Reviews??**


	6. Baños

**Hihi! i´m back, ¡¡Que bueno que les gusto mi drabble anterior!! y como siempre ,muchas gracias por sus prexioxos reviewsines:  
yumeyluna(me estas pidiendo LaviYuu?),wolgirlvalentine,Riznao,Ory Alun,Kini-Ainotsuki,Kyurengo, Kyoko Himura y Kaguya-hime Shiro i love u all!! 3**

**

* * *

****6. Baños**

El reloj marcó las doce en punto. Los pasillos se encontraban desolados, iluminados únicamente por los reflejos lunares que se colaban por los amplios ventanales.

Tanto exorcistas como buscadores descansaban ya en la pulcritud de las habitaciones, o bueno, al menos, la mayoría lo hacía. No faltaba alguno que otro que decidiera, al regresar de una larga o cansada misión, tomar un relajante baño en las nuevas instalaciones que había sugerido el supervisor.

Muy a parte de eso, un joven espadachín de larga cabellera, a pesar de no encontrarse conforme con tener que compartir los baños con cualquier imbécil, había optado, por lo mismo, tomar la ducha a altas horas de la noche ,y por supuesto, albergando la esperanza de no tener que toparse con algún** invasor**; Sin embargo, para muy desgracia suya, cuando resguardaba sus pertenencias en una pequeña canasta ,pudo darse cuenta de unas cuantas más situadas en los pequeños espacios pertenecientes a una especie de ropero. Esto, como era de esperarse, le provocó una gran irritación, y, dando un ligero portazo, entró en el cuarto hecho una furia.

Toda esa bulla, aunque no fue mucha, llamó la atención de los hombres ahí presentes, y tras observar a su compañero Kanda con el ceño fruncido, recargado a un lado de la puerta, mirándolos venenosamente…. El sanitario se quedo en total silencio.

Varios pensaron **seriamente** en una forma de huir ,más sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a realizar algún movimiento o a cometer el error de decir algo que fuera capaz de despertar el cólera de la **TEMIBLE **"_fiera_" frente a ellos.

-¡Sálvense quien pueda!-se atrevió a gritar un valiente, y dicho esto, una pequeña estampida de hombres en paños menores salió corriendo despavorida.

Kanda cerró los ojos, y con un gesto de indignación, expresó:

-Chih…Bola de idiotas…

Se desató la coleta; Las fibras de cabello oscuro se dispersaron y cayeron. Se retiró la toalla con la que cubría sus "_atributos_" y se dejó caer lentamente en el agua tibia. Aspiró y exhalo profundamente sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban. Miró su patito, el cual flotaba frente a él de una forma tan graciosa, que **casi **lograba hacerlo sonreír.

Fue en ese momento que tan confiado estaba que nadie violaría su intimidad que se permitió decir:

-Al fin tranquilidad…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Allen Walker recientemente regresaba de una agobiante misión.

Enseguida de haber entregado a Hevlaska la inocencia adquirida, le pareció una buena idea tomar un baño para reponer energías.

Así pues, luego de haber recolectado sus utensilios de baño, agarró rumbo hacía "el tocador" junto con su pequeño golem Timcanpy.

-¡Rayos!-se quejó-hay tantos corredores aquí…..Me pregunto, ¿dónde estarán los baños?

Giró unas cuantas esquinas más y finalmente paró, asombrado ante un gigantesco letrero en forma de flecha, adornado con luces de múltiples colores y en el cual se podía leer perfectamente la leyenda "baños"

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que estoy en el camino correcto-murmuró Allen al golem, quien, en consecuencia, terminó sudando la gota gorda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rato después del exhaustivo recorrido, Allen logró llegar a su destino sin mayor problema. Abrió la puerta ocasionando un leve chirrido y frente sus ojos una gran nube de vapor se extendió. De pronto Tim se desprendió de la cabeza del muchacho y empezó a revolotear por los alrededores sin control.

-¿Tim?-lo llamó avanzando a pasos cortos y dudosos-Hay mucho vapor… ¡Casi no veo nada!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yuu prácticamente estaba a punto de caerse dormido pero el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose lo puso en guardia.

-¿Quién habrá sido el **retardado** que se atrevió a entrar?-se preguntó en voz baja. Agudizo su vista tratando de dar con la identidad de aquel intruso, mas el vapor le impidió distinguir con nitidez la figura que se acercaba. No fue hasta que _el desconocido_ se paró frente a las aguas termales con la clara intención de introducirse cuando ambos se vieron las caras.

-¿¡Kanda!?

-¿¡Moyashi!?-exclamaron sorprendidos. Timcanpy voló a la altura de la cintura de Allen y se quedó tan quiero como los dos hombres que se miraban con pavor.

Allen rodó los ojos hasta toparse con la pequeña figura amarilla que navegaba poco a poco.

-_"¡Tiene un patito!"-_pensó con asombro. Nunca le había siquiera atravesado la idea de que el Japonés tuviera esa clase de gustos. Aguantó las ganas de soltar una carcajada y siguió en silencio, sin despegar los ojos de Kanda (y su patito).

-"_¡Ojalá no halla visto mi patito_"-rogó Yuu. Sólo Dios sabe que seria de él si todos se enterasen de aquella costumbre tan singular para alguien de su edad.

Su rostro se tornó pálido al imaginar la cara que pondría el Bookman cuando se enterara y del alboroto que iría esparciendo, volviéndolo objeto de burlas y humillaciones constantes.

¡Tenía que hacer algo! Su honor estaba en juego. Estaba claro que no le iba rogar al garbanzo, entonces…. **¿Lo silenciaria?...**Nah, no mancharía su espada con la sangre de un frijol subdesarrollado.

Allen carraspeó. Yuu recordó la situación de ambos: solos, desnudos y…. ¿Desnudos? .Ambos se ruborizaron.

-"_Que suerte que traigo una toalla_"-se tranquilizó el menor .No se sentía incomodo, se sentía **MUY MUY** incomodo.- je , je , je , je , je. Creo que mejor vengo a bañarme otro día…ehm , adiós Kand-

No termino de hablar, apretó con fuerza la toalla que escondía su intimidad. Tim, por alguna extraña razón-tal vez alguna tuerca floja- tiraba de aquel trapo, intentando quitárselo.

-¡Espera Tim! ¡¿Qué haces?!-masculló, el color de sus mejillas se intensifico-¡¡Basta Tim!!

Kanda miraba la escena con una expresión de fastidio y vergüenza ajena.

El golem jalaba cada vez con mas intensidad, Allen ya no sabía que hacer. ¿Desde cuando una **diminuta** pelota de tennis se había vuelto más poderosa que él?

-¡¡Maldición** Timcanpy**, vuelve aquí!!-gruñó el exorcista totalmente vencido. Y el golem parecía burlarse de él porque revoloteaba, con la toalla aprensada entre sus dientes, sobre la cabeza de su dueño.

Allen soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Ahh…esa era la única que traía….-Tuvo un extraño sentimiento-"_Como que algo no anda bien aquí"-_ movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se quedó estático. Estaba parado justo enfrente de Kanda **¡Totalmente desnudo!** .

Tal vez no se hubiera sentido tan mal o tan estúpido sino fuera por el hecho de que el Japonés parecía haberse convertido en una estatua. Sus ojos rasgados estaban completamente abiertos, y su pálido rostro era adornado por unas mejillas bien encendidas (ósea rojo total).

En palabras más simples el pobre Kanda estaba en **SHOCK **y observaba trémulo _cada fibra_ que constituía lo que hoy conocemos como **Allen Walker**.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Walker corría por los pasillos con agitación. A penas y le había alcanzado el tiempo para volver a ponerse su pantalón. ¿Cómo es que la idea de tomar un simple baño se había tornado en algo tan problemático, y por demás, embarazoso?

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!-grito repentinamente y siguió corriendo. Gotas de agua resbalaban por su torso desnudo, su cabello revuelto y sus pies descalzos.

-¡Ayuda!-reiteró, varios rostros familiares comenzaban a asomarse por la rendija de las puertas pero Allen seguía corriendo, ya arrepentido de haber armado tanto alboroto.

-"¡_Idiota, idiota, idiota!-_se reprendió- ¡_Ahora todo el mundo se enterara de esto! ¡Kanda va a matarme!"_

Y aquel pensamiento no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, ya que, quizás, aunque Allen lograra mantener lo sucedido en secreto, aunque el chico encontrara pronto a alguien capaz de ayudarle….**Nunca**, Kanda **nunca** le perdonaría: El haberlo dejado inconsciente al mostrarle su cuerpo al desnudo, Ni tampoco el haberle dejado flotando sobre su propia hemorragia nasal y mucho menos….

**¡Mucho menos lo dejaría vivir después de haber visto su patito!**

La próxima vez le pensaba mejor antes de tomar** un baño.**

* * *

**Y este fue el 6, si tienen alguna duda ahi me preguntan pero basicamente lo que sucedio es que Kanda quedo inconsiente al ver Moyashi-chan como dios lo trajo al mundo y se quedo inconsiente flotando en las aguas termales (despues de haber sangrado un poco por la nariz XD)**

**Gracias por Leer.**

**Reviews??**


	7. Problema

**Agradecimientos nn:**

**laynad3(¡genial! bienvenida al lado oscuro kukuku...),Artemis Shiro(Mm...eso de los sueños húmedos...¡Me da una idea!), xSouseisekix(Siii ustedes pidan y yo les sirvo, así como en las pizzerias XD), Kyoko Himura (jaja yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo ññu), Kini-Ainotsuki(Sí ¡yo estoy totalmente segura de que ese patito es de Kanda! jojojo) ,NIKONIKO-CHAN(OO si...), yumeiluna(Jejeje tengo una pregunta...¿Que es gag? ToT) ,Kimi to Deatte Kara(Siiii Tim es nuestro cómplice ¡merece la presidencia!. Eso del traste tambien estuvo bueno XD) , Kyurengo(arigatooo! D) y .killian.(asi es Tim forma parte de la asociación de ayuda del mundo yaoistico)**

**7. Problema**

En cuanto lo vi lo supe. Era más que obvio que ese chico iba a resultar un **problema**.

Su cabello cano, corto y sin mucho estilo. Sus ojos grandes, expresivos, amigables pero solitarios. Inclusive esa cicatriz extraña que dividía en dos partes su ojo izquierdo...**Me cautivaron.**

Allen Walker era su nombre.Y yo tenía razón, ese chico era un gigantesco **problema**.

Innumerables son las ocasiones en las que trate de dejarle en claro que no significaba nada importante para mí. Lo hice aún lado, lo ignore, anhelando prontamente el olvido pero, él siguió buscándome, hablándome, riñéndome. Me hacía experimentar gran variedad de emociones en un instante. Por eso, **no **podía entenderlo, y mucho menos, **aceptarlo.**

Ese tipo de situaciones sólo causan distracciones de nuestros verdaderos objetivos. Son obstáculos que la naturaleza nos pone para probarnos y desviarnos del camino, o al menos, _eso es lo que quiero pensar_.

No quiero abrir los ojos. No quiero que me sonría. No quiero siquiera recordar su maldito nombre. Y aunque trato y trato de evadirle, de poner mi mente en blanco, cambiarle el nombre, alejarle, es imposible huir porque…sus manos, _me han alcanzado._

Y **duele.**

Duele la distancia, la incertidumbre. El miedo me carcome cuando se marcha.

-"_Si no volviera…_"-pienso siempre-_"¿acaso el dolor…aumentara?"_

Por ese motivo, ese Moyashi, ese garbanzo asqueroso y tierno. Para mí….

No es más que un **problema.**


	8. Árbol

Konnichiwa mi queridas lectoras!!, de nueva cuentas aqui les traigo otro one-shot algo raro( no se de que esquina oscura dentro de mi mente salio) pero se los comparto para que me den su humilde opinion nn. Antes que nada 3 cositas:  
**Number one:  
**Advertencias y aclaraciones: Este fic contiene_ Lemon_ entre dos chicuss(si no te gusta no lo leas) DGM no es mio U.U. Ahora, creo que mas o menos ya conocen mi forma de escribir, lo unico que he anexado ahora son sonidos que podras encontrar de esta forma:  
_/paff/ /punch_/ etc...  
**Number two:  
**Les regalo esta imagen de Allen-chan y Kanda-kun en un Lemon (kukukuku) como ya saben deben juntarlo ya q fanfiction no deja poner link: http : / / img244.imageshack.us/my.php?imagelemonmj8.jpg(pd: no los dibuje yo(flojera), solo los puse ahi XD) y sí, mala broma u¬¬  
**Number three:  
**Los agradecimientos ;3 :laynad3,Kaguya-hime Shiro,Hikari Rahel,Simorgh, chungyang-chan,Kini-Ainotsuki, DinastyF ,Kimi to Deatte Kara,YamiRosenkreUZ,AkariSakurazuka, Kyurengo, GRavityGirl, Riznao y .killian.  
**perdon x no responderlos pero debo irme!**

* * *

**8.Árbol **

Lo habían hecho en el baño, la cocina, el jardín, la típica cama. Vamos, ¡inclusive en el armario del conserje! .Pero lo que Kanda le pedía justo ahora, era por sobretodo lo anterior, una **completa locura**.

-¿Q-qué has dicho?-preguntó el peliblanco con nerviosismo.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar para…._experimentar un poco_-respondió Yuu, cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas sutil.

Allen conocía muy bien el significado de las "_experimentaciones_" de Kanda, y no le molestaba en absoluto. Pero también sabía que había momentos y lugares para hacer las cosas y **para nada** la situación parecía ameritar su propuesta.

Estaba oscuro, las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos. Ambos exorcistas yacían ocultos entre las ramas de los árboles, en la parte mas profunda del bosque.

Pocas horas atrás súbitamente se separaron de sus compañeros tras un ataque masivo de Akumas. Debían estar alerta por lo mismo y buscar la oportunidad para salir y reunirse con los demás; Sin embargo, el japonés no mostraba señales de entender su posición y menos aún de preocupación.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-murmuró Allen, incrédulo-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¡¿En medio de una misión!?-dijo un poco más fuerte, esperando hacer entrar en razón al mayor.

-Che, no hables como si no lo hubieras hecho antes, Baka-Moyashi.-La cara de Allen enrojeció, y no sabiendo si esta reacción era provocada por el enfado o simple vergüenza, se apresuró a reclamar.

-¡No digas tonterías Bakanda! .Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

-Pues yo no le veo mayor diferencia que a una cabaña o a una habitación de hotel-debatió, acercándose al peliblanco. Allen se encogió lo más que pudo encontrándose entre la "_rama y la espada_". Empujó ligeramente al espadachín, temeroso de derribarlo, y volvió el rostro hacia otro lado ocultando su actual sonrojo.

-He dicho que no.-sentenció, tratando de sonar convincente.-Estamos en una misión, Lavi, Lenalee y Bookman ya deben estar buscándonos y si aparece un akuma….

-¡Tonterías! –Interrumpió Yuu, áspero- si hubiera akumas aquí, como tú dices, nos daríamos cuenta por tu ojo. Así que no me vengas con excusas **patéticas** como esa…

-Es verdad, ¡pero eso no garantiza que no aparezca alguno de improvisto!

-Oh Dios…-bufó Kanda, pasándose una mano por la cara un tanto frustrado.-Mejor cállate y quítate el pantalón.

-¡¿Eh!?

Allen instintivamente trato de hacerse para atrás, pero de nuevo se topo con una rama que le impedía moverse mas allá y casi pierde el equilibrio. Kanda observó esto con una sonrisa ladeada y ojos encendidos. El Moyashi indefenso, rebelde y nervioso…La combinación adecuada para hacer arder la pasión interna del pelinegro.

Yuu aprovecho un momento de descuido de su compañero para sujetarle de ambas muñecas, acerco su rostro al cuello del peliblanco, quien sintió un escalofrío que le llego hasta las partes más recónditas de su cuerpo.

-S-suéltame-suplicó Allen, consternado. Kanda simplemente lo ignoró y maniobró para terminar sujetando ambas muñecas de Allen con una sola mano. Después, con su mano libre, bajo hasta el cinturón del peliblanco y empezó a desabrocharlo.

-¡E-Espera! ¿Q-qué haces?-manifestó el menor, sintiéndose invadido.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te desvisto-le contesto el espadachín, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Increíble, estaba apunto de ser **violado** por su novio, a mitad del bosque, sobre un **árbol**, en medio de una importante misión. Pero si Kanda pensaba que se las iba a dejar tan fácil, estaba en un total error. Porque Allen Walker tenía su orgullo _y…._se moriría de vergüenza si sus amigos lo descubrieran UUu (n/a: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaban que se negaba por otra razón? XD)

Comenzó a forcejear y sacudirse de un lado a otro hasta casi zafarse. La desesperación pronto le llego al espadachín. Las venas abultándose en su sien tampoco tardaron en aparecer.

-Moyashi…..-mencionó amenazante, y luego, con un tono que habría espantado hasta el mismo conde…- O te quitas ya mismo el pantalón por las buenas….O te lo arranco yo por las malas y **te violo** sin piedad.

-"_Suena bastante convincente_"-caviló el muchacho, palideciendo. Y tras soltar un sonoro suspiro, decidió ceder. A lo mejor y Yuu tenía razón y sus camaradas nunca llegarían a encontrarlos.

Viendo Kanda sus palabras surtir el efecto deseado, liberó las manos del peliblanco y besó su cuello en silencio, suavemente. Después, al tiempo que mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, sus manos volvían a deslizarse a los pantalones de Allen.

Desabrochó botones, bajó cierres y removió prendas a su antojo sin ningún reclamo. Finalmente, cuando los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones (desnudos) se sintió dichoso y listo para actuar. Como siempre, Allen intentaba cubrirse con las manos. Un hábito sumamente peculiar, pensaba Yuu, sobretodo después de haber visto y explorado sus cuerpos ya en tantas ocasiones.

-Baka, déjame verte-pidió el japonés apartando sus manos. Allen enrojeció cual tomate recién cortado (valla expresión u¬¬).El pelinegro sonrió (OO), a veces el Moyashi era tan infantil….Tomó al chico de la cintura y lo acerco mas a él, acomodándose entre las ramas más fornidas, pues la cosa se pondría movida.

Besó sus labios fervientemente .Allen le dio luz verde y sus lenguas comenzaron a sondearse. Se separaron, sosteniendo una mirada de ansiedad. Yuu comenzó el camino de descenso, la primera parada fue en las tetillas del peliblanco, con las cuales jugueteó y mordisqueo dejando a Allen soltar sonoros suspiros (todavía no llegan a los gemidos XD). La segunda parada finalmente concluyo en su miembro, regalándole un "cándido" beso en la punta de este. El chico cerró los ojos disfrutando esa sublime sensación. Yuu entonces lo rozó con las yemas de los dedos, primero lento y siguió aumentando poco a poco hasta que decidió tomarlo por completo y masturbarlo frenéticamente. Allen comenzó a sacudirse, dejándose llevar por la punzante ola de sensaciones diferentes.

-Ya..no…pue..do..mas-jadeó sosteniéndose del tronco tras él.

-Y este solo es el comienzo-contestó el espadachín, hundiendo repentinamente su cabeza entre las piernas del garbanzo. Succionó su miembro y con la punta de la lengua lo "torturo", o así solía decirse Allen cada vez que Yuu solía solazarse con él de esa forma.

Trató de contener un poco más la salida de su semen. No le gustaba dejarse ir tan pronto.

-No te restrinjas, déjalo salir si quieres. ¿O acaso necesitas un poco mas de ayuda?-Allen negó enérgicamente pero Yuu ya emprendía las acciones de auxilio.

-uuwahh..Yuu..aah…-Finalmente, Allen no pudo soportarlo más y aquel liquido blanquecino termino goteando por los labios de su amante. El japonés se relamió rápidamente y le echo una mirada seductora al acalorado joven. Sin el menor miramiento coloco dos de sus dedos en la boca de Allen, y una vez recolectada un poco de saliva, introdujo el primero en la estrecha cavidad del menor, ganándose varios de sus más dramáticos gemidos con sus afables movimientos. Poco rato después, anexó el segundo para complementar la preparación de la verdadera penetración. Para esos instantes, el peliblanco estaba casi _Knock out_ y eso que Kanda se la estaba llevando leve esta vez.

-Ahora si prepárate, Moyashi. Que no pienso parar aunque me lo pidas llorando.

-Aún haciéndome el amor…-musitó-no dejas de ser un sucio bastardo…

-Che, pero es así como te gustan ¿o me equivoco?

-Cállate y jódeme de una maldita vez.

-Jeh, que te conste que tú me lo pediste.

Sin más palabrería se inmiscuyó rápidamente en él haciendo retroceder un poco al pequeño por la sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el nombre de su amante brotó suavemente de sus labios. El movimiento dio inicio, las ramas rechinaron moviéndose de cuando en cuando desprendiendo algunas hojas.

-M-mas….¡mas fuerte!...¡Agh!-Petición concedida.-¡AAAahH!...¡Mas rápido!-pidió casi enseguida-¡así!...aaah.

Clavó las manos en la espalda de Yuu, quien también gemía disimuladamente.

-¡A-Allen!-soltó Kanda con las mejillas sonrojadas y el susodicho lo empujo a su interior eufórico, agitando sus caderas. El placer que le llegó en ese momento fue tan grande que lo hizo retraerse levemente y gemir como nunca en su vida. Pequeñas lágrimas adornaron sus ojos cuando por fin había alcanzado el tan anhelado clímax.

-¡Yuu!...¡¡aAAaAaAaAaAAaAH!!-Ambos soltaron su semilla inconscientemente. Kanda dentro de Allen y el Moyashi fuera. El líquido se derramó sobre algunas hojas empezando a hacer presión sobre las mismas pero sin llegar a sucumbir.

Kanda se dejo caer sobre los brazos de Allen, exhausto, y el chico lo acogió adoptando una forma casi maternal. Sumergió su nariz en la abundante cabellera negra de su pareja. Se sentía tan cálido, tan dichoso…

-Uhm…Yuu, ¿Qué shampoo usas?-preguntó mientras lo olfateaba un poco. Kanda se reincorporó enseguida, su cabeza chocó bruscamente con la nariz de Allen.

-¡Ouch!-se quejó el peliblanco, al tiempo que sobaba su adolorida nariz-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa!?

-Shhhhh…-lo tranquilizó el japonés-creo que escuché algo….

Callaron y agudizaron sus oídos logrando escuchar con claridad el sonido de los animales del bosque. Buscó entre la oscuridad algún individuo extraño, obligando sus orbes moverse de un lado a otro.

-Seguro fue tu imaginación Yuu…-declaró el menor con un gesto de aburrimiento.

-No-dijo, obstinado-estoy seguro de que escuche voces.

-¿Voces?-repitió Allen, palideciendo.

_/Crack/_

El suelo tronó. Se escucharon pasos acercándose, murmullos. Y para desgracia del peliblanco, voces familiares iban surgiendo de las sombras.

-¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?-inquirió una voz femenina.

-Mmn….Quizás…-respondió el joven, deteniéndose a observar el entorno.

_/¡Slam!/_

-¡Auch!, ¡Viejo, eso me dolió!

-¡Niño estúpido!, como se te ocurre traernos hasta acá sin saber a donde vas.-gruñó ahora un anciano, sumamente enfadado.

-Hehe…disculpa, Panda. Estoy seguro de haber oído gritar a Allen hace un rato.-argumentó analizando el sitio velozmente con su ojo esmeralda.

Kanda le dio un zape al Moyashi por el escándalo que hizo anteriormente. "_Idiota una y mil veces por no tener_ autocontrol", pensó.

-Maldición…-murmuraron los amantes unos dos árboles más al frente. Con sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad lograron definir con nitidez a las tres personas que conversaban, bueno, mas que nada, confirmarlo, ya que sus voces los delataban por si solos.

-Si lo que dice Lavi es cierto debemos darnos prisa…Allen-kun puede esta en problemas-intervino Lenalee, cabizbaja.

-Descuide señorita Lena, el joven Walker es fuerte, además Kanda-san se encuentra con él.

-Así es, con una animal salvaje como Yuu de su parte, dudo que Moyashi-Chan tenga alguna dificultad-secundó Lavi. Lenalee soltó unas risitas simpáticas, mientras que, arriba del **árbol**, Allen sostenía fuertemente a Kanda para evitar que saltara a asesinar al pelirrojo.

-Sí, tienen razón. Mejor sigamos adelante.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Que tal si cantamos una canción para alegrar el ambiente!-sugirió el pelirrojo, deteniéndose justo bajo el árbol que mantenía ocultos a sus compañeros.

_/¡Slam!/_

-¡Ouch! Panda, ¿¡Por qué me golpeas!?

-¡Déjate de idioteces y compórtate! Si haces demasiado ruido ten por seguro que algún akuma vendrá a atacarnos pronto.

-Oh, es verdad-admitió el Jr. rascándose la nuca.

-Estúpido pupilo…-maldijo por lo bajo.

_/Clink/_

Una pequeña gota cayó sobre la mejilla de Lavi.

-Hum... ¿Será que va a llover?-se preguntó en voz baja mientras se limpiaba con la yema de los dedos- Esta espeso…-murmuró.

En las alturas, los exorcistas veían la escena con taquicardia. Ambos habían pegado lo más posible sus cuerpos al tronco del árbol.

Con gotas de sudor por el nerviosismo en toda la cara, los ojos bien abiertos y una ligera aura morada, sus orbes seguían con pavor las acciones de los individuos allá abajo.

Las hojas con semen encima por fin comenzaban a ceder ante los "ligeros" movimientos hechos por Kanda, y la primera gota caída había ido a parar nada más y nada menos que en la mejilla del Bookman Jr.

Con el profundo deseo de volverse invisible, Allen se encogía más y más.

-"_Ya no caigan, ¡Malditas gotas!"-_rogaba Yuu, volviendo a culpar después al Moyashi por su falta de autocontrol, quien al contrario de Kanda, no paraba de pensar que el único responsable de su desgracia no era nadie mas que el Japonés.

_/Clink/_

Una nueva gota volvió a caer, esta vez, en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Lavi se vio tentado a mirar hacia arriba, pero desistió de ello al darse cuenta que con tantos árboles tapando su visión de las nubes seria imposible darse cuenta si iba a llover.

-Que extraño, si el clima estaba perfecto….

-¡Lavi, date prisa o te dejaremos atrás!-le advirtió Lenalee, ligeramente adelantada con Bookman.

-¡Si ahora voy!-respondió mientras avanzaba con la extraña sensación de estar a punto de descubrir _algo _interesante.

Ya estando seguros de estar fuera de apuros, Allen se volvió hacia Kanda y con un tono de reproche le dijo:

-¡¿Ves lo que pasa por seguirte el juego!? ¡Lavi casi nos descubre!

-Pero no lo hizo-señaló, aparentemente calmado, mientras se ponía algunas de sus prendas.

-No podré volver a mirarlo a la cara otra vez u/u -se dijo el peliblanco, hundiendo levemente los dedos en su cuero cabelludo y sin prestar un ápice de atención a Yuu.

-Oi, Moyashi. ¡Hazme caso cuando te hablo!-gruñó el pelinegro, sintiéndose excluido.

-Obviamente se dio cuenta de algo, pero a lo mejor no quiso decirles a Lenalee y a Bookman….-Seguía especulando Allen-¡Oh no!, cuando regresemos a la orden es probable que use esa información para burlarse de mi por el resto de mi vida o en un caso peor, _chantajearme_….

_/¡Paff!/_

Allen se llevó una mano a la mejilla casi inmediatamente. El japonés lo observaba con la mirada endurecida.

-Y-Yuu ¿Por que has hecho eso?-cuestionó el menor.

-¡¡Y todavía preguntas!! ¡¡Deja de estar hablando como imbécil y vístete de una vez!! ¡¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!!

A ver si había entendido bien. Kanda de pronto se ponía muy propio con la misión, cuando, una hora atrás, el muy **bastardo **lo orillo a tener sexo desenfrenado, en un árbol, a mitad de la misión, **¡¡Solo por que se le antojo hacerlo en ese ****puto**** momento!!**

-Kanda…-dijo bajito, adquiriendo la atendiendo del espadachín.

-¿Qué quieres, **enano**?

Venitas saltarinas "coronaron" la frente de Allen, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes.

-¡¡Solo quería devolverte esto!!-gritó, lanzando un puñetazo que Yuu no pudo esquivar.

-¡Puaj! Ahora si la hiciste buena_, Moyashi-_manifestó el pelinegro contraatacando.

Y en consecuencia, el pobre árbol terminó convirtiéndose en un área de combate. Se golpearon, arañaron, insultaron, e inclusive, jalaron de los cabellos (peor para Kanda) haciendo tanto barullo y principalmente, bruscos movimientos, que las fornidas ramas que habían tenido que soportar toda su "actuación" terminaron por flaquear, dejándolos caer.

Allen fue el primero en levantarse al sentir como su ojo izquierdo se activaba y, con un movimiento veloz, se coloco el pantalón y le tendió la mano a Yuu para ayudarle a pararse.

-Che...Estúpido Moyashi, esto es tu culpa-se quejó mientras sobaba su cabeza. Allen solo lo miró con un gesto ofendido y soltó un leve gruñido para después jalar a su novio.

-El único estúpido aquí eres tú. Ya hay akumas que vienen tras nosotros ahora, así que ¡calla y ayúdame que me lastime la espalda!

Kanda guardo silencio por un momento, encendiendo la preocupación de Allen.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo...siento-dijo bajito y se ruborizó enseguida.-Cuando caímos….tu me… protegiste ¿verdad?

-Bueno eso…

-_Gracias_.-murmuró provocando un enrojecimiento al menor.

-No es nada-respondió sonriendo- Pero enserio ayúdame a avanzar porque siento que me parto en dos XD.

En vez de eso el espadachín de coloco frente a él y le ofreció su espalda para llevarlo. Allen aceptó gustoso. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanda, disfrutando nuevamente de la fragancia de su cabello oscuro.

-Vamos, hay que encontrarnos con los demás.

-Sí.

Y mientras avanzaban, Kanda reía para sus adentros imaginando lo gracioso que hubiera sido haber visto al chico de cabellos blancos caminando como un autentico anciano. Entonces si hubiera tenido razones para confundirle con uno.

Finalmente, después de todo, hacerlo en un **árbol** era más divertido de lo que esperaba.

* * *

GYaaa!! y ese fue mi primer lemon (si es que a "eso" se le puede llamar lemon) bueno, corrigiendo...Y ese fue mi primer intento de lemon XD y aunque se que no es la octava maravilla del mundo, espero al menos, les halla gustado un poquito.  
Escribir_ limón_! es muuuucho mas dificil de lo que imaginaba ToT, mis respetos para aquellos que escriben hojas enteras de ello!! ( yo solo pude escribir esas escasas lineas u,u)sois geniales de veras!.

Gracias por leer, provablemente el numero 9 sera el del retorno de patito XD asi que no os desespereis que tratare de superarme uú

Ja ne.

**Reviews!? ;3**


End file.
